Monopoly
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: What happens when the gang start to play monopoly ? And when Damon and Bonnie get a Little bit competitive. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Monopoly**

**AN : This is a story about what happens when the group decides to play Monopoly . Based on what happens when my family plays Monopoly . Enjoy and Review .**

**Phone call between Elena , Bonnie and Meredith.**

**E :** So you are both coming over tonight right?

**B :** Why ?

**E :** Becaause we are all coming over to play a nice game of Monopoly.

**M :** Monopoly ?

**B :** Who exactly is coming ?

**E :** Well you two , us , Matt aanndd ... Damon .

**M :** Well , I'm there . Sounds fun .

**B :** ...

**E :** Come on Bon Bon .

**B :** Ok , see you later on .

**M :** Bye Guys .

**E :** Wear something fab .

**B & M :** Bye Elena !

**E :** Bye .

**(hangs up)**

**Damon's POV**

So tonight , me my brother , Elena , Mutt , Scary Meredith and my little Redbird were coming over to the boarding house to play Monopoly of all things . But the little redbird will be ther so I suppose it will be ok.

**AN : Sorry short, but this is the first installment.**

**Damon : Excuses , Excuses .**

**Megan : Hey ! You try and write a new story whilst trying to write possibly the most action filled chapter in one of your other stories !**

**Damon : Sorry .**

**Megan : Aww , it's ok . Later on there will be more romance scenes with you and Bonnie .**

**Damon : Yay .**

**Bonnie : Yay !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monopoly**

**AN : Sorry about the long wait guys . Currently tying up loose ends before we move to Oz ! (more info on my profile, any questions? ask.) So all my stories are going a bit slow . Anyway here it comes .**

_But the little redbird will be there so I suppose it will be ok._

**Bonnie's POV**

So here I was trying to decide what to wear to the Boarding House tonight for 'Monopoly Night'  
>as Elena had put it . Sigh . I know what your thinking , why are you going then ? Well because if I don't Damon will not let me forget it . He has been really strange lately , like all critical but then complimentary towards me . Weird huh ? Anyway , if I don't go tonight all Damon will go on about is how I was afraid to lose or something . Truth is , I am very very good at Monopoly but I never ever under any circumstances (aside from this one) play with my friends . Because the next day I usually don't have any friends left . So tonight I will keep calm and try not to get too competitive , especially with Damon . Yes , I'll wear my nice deep blue skirt and white t-shirt . Perfect . Not to revealing , but not completely covered up either .<p>

**Elena's POV**

I was buzzing with excitement . In about 5 minutes everyone will be here to play a nice normal game of Monopoly, including Damon and Bonnie , who , in my mind anyway , are the new power couple . Well Bonnie doesn't actually know that Damon liked her yet , but still I just know they'll end up together.  
>They have to . Oh ! There's the door . "DAMON!" I yelled at him . "What ?" he said irritably as usual. "Answer the door." I ordered . He woud be doing this till all of our guests because I wanted him to be the first person to see Bonnie and speak to her . Then out of nowhere Damon calls "It's Bonnie!" Perfect . Hehehee .<p>

**Damon's POV**

I knew who it was before I even opened the door . I knew the little witches scent from a mile off . She looked beautiful . Her red curls framed her slim face perfectly , the deep blue of her skirt complimented those curls in such a way that even I Damon Salvatore couldn't take my eyes off her.

**AN : What did you think ? Good , Bad ?**  
><strong>Anyway R&amp;R because each review is like a kiss from Damon.<strong>

**Bonnie : And they are goooooooood .**

**Me : Ain't that the truth .**

***Giggling***

**Preview : Start of monopoly , someone ends up in jail , and someone buys MAYFAIR !**


	3. PREVIEW !

**Monopoly**

**AN : So guys , here is a preview of my newest story . If you are reading my other stories I am sorry for the slow update but i am trying to focus on one at a time . So here we go .**

**Bonnie's POV**

"You can't do that !" Damon said , as I bought mayfair . "Yes I can Damon . Because look I just did !" I replyed . Damon looked at me , and scowled . Everybody else had gone to bed earlier , so it was just Me and Damon . Playing Monopoly . Alone .

**Damon's POV**

I am very competitive .

**AN : Oooooooh ! Now remember this isn't the real story . These are just little tidbits , to reel you in . :D . If they aren't good tell me , but it is very late at night , so , sorry .**

**I promise I will update but only if I have more reviews !**

**x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Monopoly**

**AN : Here is the next chapter to my little drabble story. Sorry its been so long. :)**  
><strong>This chapter is going to be more Bamon than Monopoly.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy Even though I wish I owned Damon , I dont . :(<strong>

**Bonnie's POV**

"Night Bonnie. Night Damon." I vaguely heard Elena say. Matt and Meredith had left about an hour ago , after they went bankrupt. Now Elena and Stefan had also gone bankrupt , and me and Damon were so absorbed we didn't even notice them go upstarirs.  
>"Buy that Damon and I will kill you!" I shouted, as Damon picked up his money.<br>"Well, little witch, go and get your weapon." And he smirked as he bought Bond Street.

**Damon's POV**

I watched as Bonnie's beautiful face contorted into a scowl. Her lips puckered slightly as if they were begging for me to kiss them. "Uhh Damon ? Hello ? What are you staring at ?" Bonnie said , now only inches away from my face.  
>So I did what my insticts told me to, and kissed her.<p>

**AN : Hope you liked it . I know it's short but all of my stories seem ti be short.**  
><strong>Hmmm . I want to say thanks to :<strong>  
><strong>Lula6791 <strong>

**Nightgirl25 **

**and David Fishwick**

** for reviewing most of my stories it means alot.**  
><strong>x<strong>


End file.
